Path to Fate
by Cloud5001
Summary: A young boy mermaid is thrust into an adventure that will lead into a greater mystery about his past. One he may wish he never knew


The Ocean has many wonderous and mysterious things about it, for a young ten-year-old merboy it was his home. He came from a thriving city known as Kelp City, the buildings were made of kelp from all shapes, sizes, and colors. The merfolk of it also had the ability to use magic.

Tim had learned to control his water powers when he was six, so he came to the idea that he could be a superhero for fish. Many of the aquatic life around the city were his friends, but also predators. So, he felt it best to see if this could work with them first since they would never really hurt him. Bringing us to the present where he was in a battle with Lexel a giant fifty-foot blue sparkling kraken that loved him to pieces.

"You know you can't beat me Tim, just surrender so I can have my tickle toy and my dinner." Lexel grinned.

Tim's body shivered a bit from Lexel's teasing. It was true he could beat almost all the others, but the kraken knew just how to break him and make him vulnerable. The human half of his body was white skinned with a very round belly that stuck out whenever he moved even a little bit. His mermaid tail was a gold color same for his eyes. A tentacle swung at him from the right and he created a water shield blocking it.

"Y-you won't get to me this time Lexel." Tim smiled bravely.

"Aww, but you loooove the feel of my tentacles on your skin. How you feel so vulnerable in them and safe at the same time." Lexel grinned.

He whimpered cutely as his body shook a bit faster, he was even sweating a bit as he struggled to stay strong. Finally, he let the water shield vanish and got his hands up above his head in surrender. His body just wasn't wanting to fight Lexel.

"Y-your really good at that." Tim chuckled nervously.

"Face it little guy I've done too good of a job making you compliant." Luxel grinned.

Two tentacles slithered toward him, one wrapped around his wrists securing them together while the other grabbed his tail pulling him in an I-position. He felt his body quiver a bit from the feel of them, they really were nice and soft against the skin very warm too.

"Never fear, I'll let your parents know you've been captured again." Lexel smiled happily.

"I'm sure they'd get it anyways." Tim smiled.

"Yep, but now nappy time for the little boy."

As a tentacle began to slither to his forehead, he stares at it with nervous excitement. His mom and dad knew about his little heroic exploits and were ok with it as they too were good friends with the predators. They loved to have their own fun with their son when he was home too, so had no objections to him being tickled and they of course could go see him when they wanted to. The tentacle touched his forehead and glowed a brighter blue. It shined on his body and his head slumped down while his eyes closed drifting off to sleep.

"Tough but cute, my kind of hero." Lexel smiled warmly.

Six hours go by and Tim finally begins to wake up, his eyes fluttering while opening. He glanced around to find himself staring up at the ceiling of the crystal cavern still in an I-position. This was Lexel's home, the crystals could glow assorted colors changing in seconds. He rolled his head to his right to see the grinning face of his captor.

"S-someone's excited huh?" Tim chuckled nervously.

"This is my little belly to play with, and don't you forget it." Lexel smiled happily.

She was staring right at the belly, watching it rise and fall in a cute slow motion as Tim breathed. It seemed the kid was keeping the breathes big for her, so the belly would move like that. She had two tentacles lower down, gently swaying as they start to close in on it. This got it to quiver inward a bit while Tim grew more nervous.

"D-do they have to be so soft." Tim smiled nervously.

"Aww but they love saying high to you." Lexel teased warmly.

Soon they were only inches away from the belly, the tips barely grazing it causing him to yip cutely and a cute laugh escapes him. His arms and tail pulled in the tentacles while his body twitched a bit. Finally, the tentacles start to sweep on it making him let out cute laughter and get him to start squirming wildly.

"Yes Tim, just relax and laugh for me now." Lexel smiled happily.

"HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHELP OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH NO TIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING!" Tim begged helplessly.

When this all started he set up the terms that if any of the predators capture him, they were allowed to keep him until he could get free on his own, the only other way was if it was an emergency or he was just feeling uncomfortable but that rarely happened. He was insanely ticklish but enjoyed the thrill of it.

The two tentacles swished their tips against the belly rapidly causing him to twist around on the floor while laughing helplessly. His skin trembled under them, as a third one began to move down toward the belly button.

"NO BUHUHUHUHUHHUTTON NO BUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHTTON!" Tim pleaded cutely.

"Nothing can save it little guy." Lexel teased.

Slowly the tentacles slithered into its target, brushing the skin as it swiveled against it and making its owner arch upward while hard squeals joined his increasing laughter. He pulled on the seaweed which just made his belly dance faster.

Lexel's eyes flashed blue for a second and her entire body began to glow, this allowed her to funnel the crystals energy into her and use it however she pleases. Using this she created a blue shuriken that inserted itself into Tim's belly button.

"DOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHN'T PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHASE!" Tim begged cutely.

Lexel was amused by how helpless Tim was. The boy could be quite the cocky one if he was winning, but if he was captured he tended to break through tickling quickly. The shuriken inside began to rotate fast in the belly button, it's pointed soft blades sliding along the walls and center as it moves.

His eyes shot wide open and refused to close from the intensity, while his laughter grew hysterical and adorably frantic at the same time. His head rolled side to side along with his squirming body. After about four hours Lexel finally gave him mercy pulling the tentacles and shuriken away. His body flopped onto the crystal ground while he took in huge deep breathes, the slow and cute pumping belly was the result of that.

"Is the little hero tuckered out?" Lexel asked happily.

"Y-yeah like a-all the o-other times." Tim smiled weakly.

Lexel had the biggest and warmest smile while a tentacle pets Tim on the head. She loved playing with Tim so much ever since their first meet. She was feared by everyone around Kelp City when Tim was still 8, but the merboy never once treated her that way and had no problems with her affection or her overprotectiveness.

"You'll never truly know what you did for me that day Tim." Lexel thought happily.

Tim had a bright red blush on his cheeks while he felt the tentacle petting his head. A big but tired grin showed while he just stared up at the ceiling. He noticed that Lexel's body was still glowing meaning they were far from done. He felt his belly tingle all over, a feeling he always felt when tickled by Lexel.

"Enough warm up, time to ramp this up." Lexel smirked.

"L-Let's not a-and say w-we did." Tim smiled weakly.

Energy flows down from two of the crystals at the top of the ceiling, and combine to form the tip of a laser, it fires a blue beam about five feet away from Tim's belly and begins to slowly approach it from the right.

Tim whimpered and tried to roll the other way, but then the tingling in his poor belly got stronger. He moaned cutely and forced him to lay flat on his back again. He would try twisting around for a bit which only amused Lexel, the Kraken loved when he would squirm around and purposely made sure the tingling would get stronger the more he moved.

"You can't get awaaaaaay." Lexel teased happily.

"S-somehow t-this is way-y more intimidating than a cut you in half laser." Tim whimpered cutely.

Soon the laser was barely an inch away from his belly, it quivered rapidly as it shined from sweating bullets. Finally, it moved on it and instantly began to surge on the skin getting huge laughter out of him in seconds. Poor Tim twisted around under the blue beam as it slid around on him.

"Hmm say you won't try to get free for at least a month and I'll give that poor belly a break." Lexel grinned.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT A CHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHANCE!" Tim pleaded cutely.

"Then I'm afraid I've got to increase your suffering little hero."

The energy began to funnel some through the beam and into the belly, causing energy waves to sweep across every inch of it and causing his laughter to become hysterical and adorably frantic. His eyes once again stuck wide open while his head rolled on the ground.

"Care to change your mind sweetie." Lexel teased happily.

As she said this the beam split into three, two circled around the belly while the third went to the belly button, hard cute squeals joined his increasing laughter as the sweeping energy waves sped up on his poor skin. He knew he couldn't endure it much longer.

Two tentacles moved to his armpits and begin to wiggle against them back and forth. Making his arms shake rapidly and his laughter growing eve louder and bubblier too. While this happened the beam in his button began spinning in place which made him shriek loudly.

"OOHOHOHOHOHOHO DON'T SPIIHIHIHIHIN, OOHOHOHOHOHK OK OK I SUHHUHUHUHUHUUHUHRRENDER!" Tim laughed

"Promiseeee." Lexel grinned.

"I WOHOHOHOHOHON'T TRY AN ESCAPE FOR A MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONTH, I PROOHOHOHOHOMISE!"

The beams vanish from him and the tentacles pull away, he's left completely limp on his back. Belly pumping adorably slow while he took in deep gasps of breath. His eyes were barely open, and he moaned heavily from the strong tingly feeling of his belly.

"I love you so much Tim!" Lexel exclaimed.

"Y-yeah it is ha-ard not to." Tim boasted happily.

Slowly tentacles began to wrap more of Tim's body, ten for his chest, twenty for the top of the belly, ten for the top of the button and twenty for the waist. One wraps around his eyes while he chuckled nervously.

"You feel so nice to wrap up, smooth, soft, and warm." Lexel teased warmly.

"I-it's ca-ause y-you k-keep t-tenderizing me." Tim chuckled weakly.

"Very true, now hush little one."

"H-huh, o-oh no nommmmmph."

A vine wrapped around his mouth cutting his sentence off as it finished. He let out a playful muffled sigh and relaxed in the many tentacles holding him. He felt one petting his head again, while another just gently rubbed on his belly. This made him moan happy as felt so relaxed.

"and don't you forget, if you ever need me I'll be there to protect you." Lexel soothed.

"mmmhmp." Tim attempted to answer.

While this was going on a red dolphin with a black belly going in a circle was swimming along very far away from Kelp City almost straight across from it at the other end of their part of the ocean. As he passed by a grotto, he began to hear voices coming out of it. Curious he swam into the entrance and came to a big circular area with rock platforms coming out of the walls all the way to the top.

He could see two figures, one was a ten-year-old girl with a glittering silver mermaid tail for her lower half with a short pink no sleeve shirt that exposed her belly was worn on her. The one talking to her was a Black shark with a gold stripe going down along the middle of the back.

"Remember Jessica, when Tim finally comes by. Lure him in and finish him, he'll be no match for your powers, and then I'll leave your family alone." Scrunch explained.

"I understand sir don't worry, but if I may ask is a little boy really a big threat?" Jessica wondered.

"That boy has the potential to be a real threat to my plans, lucky for me he's still a child in his mind. Right now, he's off being a play hero, so my plan will go smoothly."

Echobite gasped at this and sped out of the grotto, light magic shot out of his tail to make him go insanely fast through the water. Also wondering how Scrunch knew about Tim. He was half way there in under an hour, before a claw clamped onto his tail and dragged him far down to the ocean floor.

To be continued.


End file.
